


Home

by VanLight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Home, Hugs, Metion Raven, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: Reunion of Yang Ruby Weiss, with a distraugt Weiss





	Home

Being reunited with Ruby was a huge relief. Raven had gotten them on the balcony of the house she and team jnr were cureting staying. The moment they stepped to the portal they had found them together with a boy in fighting modus. But then Ruby saw her previous teammates she yelled and flew het sister around the neck. The redhead asked a million questions at the same time. Laughing, Yang shut her sister down. ‘I brought someone with me to, Sis. Maybe you shoudk greet her to.’ 

Blue eyes meet silver and then e tears came. Sobbing Weiss hugged Ruby as firm as she had done with Yang. Happy, Ruby hugged her back with as much force as she could. ‘I missed you, I missed you. Don’t leave me.’ Worried Ruby looked to Yang. 

‘She had a rough couple of days.’ Her sister explained. ‘Is there a place were we could catch up?’ 

Nodding Nora came to stand next to Yang. ‘So who melted the ice queen heart?’ 

‘Nora!’

‘What, to soon?’

Before someone anwered her, Weiss laughed. Rubbing her eyes, trying to get the remainig tears away. ‘No, its perfect, just what I needed.’ The smile on her face was brighter then ever before.

Before they settled down to catch up, Ruby showed them around. ‘We don’t have enough bedrooms, so we have to share. Uncle Qrow is out, so you can take that bed Weiss, Yang and I will share the other one.’ Swallowing Weiss nodded. She didn’t dare to ask and her proud stood in the way. Ofcourse Ruby wanted to share with Yang and the other bed was really close to the other so she wouldn’t be alone. Still she could use a cuddle, even if she would never admit it. 

‘Can I freshen up first, before we sit down to talk?’ Looking at her sister Ruby wondered what had happened to her partner. ‘Ofcourse, go ahead. You remember were the bathroom is?’ 

When Weiss was gone Ruby turned to the blond. ‘Yang? What? I?’ 

‘She had a bad time had home. Her father isn’t kind as we all know. But it went bad. She didn’t tell me much, but enough to know she needs us. She can’t return home, Ruby.’ Signing Yang took a seat. ‘She ran away and met my mother by accident, who kidnapped her and wanted to return her to her father.’ Bailing her fist, Ruby took a look at the door Weiss went through. 

X

In the bathroom Weiss tried to calm down. The past days had been overwelming and she never had the chance to let it all out. She scold her self for her breakdown in frond of her leader, her friend. She knew better then that. She went over to the bath and turned the water on. The bath would to do her good, it would help her manage her feelings. While the bath was filling she sunk away in her thoughs. 

That till a knock on the door interupted her. ‘Weiss?’ A male voice sounded. ‘You habe been there for along tile, you okay?’ 

‘Uh, yea, I’m fine.’ 

‘I can Ren use his semblance if you like? We can feel you distraugh.’ 

‘I’m sorry Jaune, I didn’t mean to. I will keep my emotions in check.’ 

‘Weiss, I’ Jaune couldn’t find the words he was looking for. He wanted to help her, letting her know she wasn’t alone. Turning around he went to do the only thing he could think of. 

Weiss could here his footsteps go away after some time. Sighning she stripped her clothes and slowely lowered herself in the tub. Hissing when the hot water stung at some remaining wounds her aura hadn’t healed yet. 

X

‘Ruby, Yang.’ The blond leader knocked on the door of Ruby’s room. Opening the door he saw his two friends pushing the beds against each other. ‘Hey Jaune, watsup.’ Yang asked cheerful. ‘Its Weiss, I think she can really use one of you right now. Ren feels that her feelings are getting to overwhelming.’ Biting her lip Ruby wanted nothing more to storm to the batroom. ‘We will take care of it, Jaune. Thank you.’ Lifting his head up and down the blond looked sad. ‘If we can do something, just let us know okay, we are your friends to.’ Wirh that he closed the door.

After 30 minutes, Weiss came refreshen out of the bathroom. Clad in clothes she still had left after the crash. Walking in the dining room she found Ren cooking. Hesitate to ask Weiss walked up to him. ‘Ren?’ She never knew the boy so well as her teammates but still saw hil as an equel person. 

‘Can you? I mean, um.’ Ren stopped with cooking. ‘Its okay, I know what you mean. Lifting his hand up he touched Weiss shoulder. A warm feeling of reasurance surrounded Weiss. Finally she coukd breath again. ‘Thanks Ren.’ With a nod the black haired went back to cooking. Feeling out of place, Weiss stepped back, looking for Ruby and Yang. 

She found them back in the room, both sitting on the now one big bed. ‘Hey Weiss. Come sit with us.’ Ruby invited, patting the empty spot between Yang and her. Confused Weiss crawled up the bed. ‘We figured we could rest a bit before the food is ready.’

‘Shouldn’t we talk first?’ Weiss asked softly. Shaking her head, Ruby pushed her partner down by her shoulders. ‘After, enjoy the rest and peace for now okay.’ A hans pulled at her ponytail till her hair was free. Lying on her side she met lilac eyes, who’s hand was tangled in her white hair. ‘Its okay, we’re right beside you.’ Feeling safe Weiss closed her eyes. Ruby was at her back, an arm trow over the ex heirness waist, while Yang started to snore. 

She was finally home.


End file.
